Reconciliación
by Melopea LilyMoon Carver
Summary: A pesar de todos los preoblemas, Melody y Jackson pudieron tener su final feliz. Sabemos como terminó su historia, pero ¿y antes? ¿Cómo fue que se dio su reconciliación tras casi haber terminado? One-shot


**¿Qué tal? Bueno, aquí traigo un one-shot de Monster High dedicado simple y sencillamente al hecho de que no me agradó mucho el final de la saga, así que sentí que para poder estar tranquila necesitaba escribir esto.**

**En serio, estuve peleada con el final del último libro por mucho tiempo pero no podía lograr que me gustara. Gracias a este fic, ya por lo menos puedo imaginar lo que ocurrió después de las partes que ya conocemos, y eso me deja un poco más tranquila.**

**En fin, me gusta mucho Monster High y sentí desde hace años que necesitaba hacer esto aunque no lo hize hasta ahora. Ojalá que les guste.**

**Monster High pertenece a Mattel y la linea de la historia que utilizo a Lisi Harrison.**

* * *

**Reconciliación**

Después de que el autobús dio la vuelta no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar donde DJ les había mandado la ubicación para que lo recogieran.

Melody, que seguía sentada en el asiento del copiloto junto a Granite lo vio desde lejos y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Aunque habían tenido sus diferencias en otras ocasiones esta había sido su primera pelea real con Jackson, incluso llegó a pensar en dejarlo y salir con Granite, aunque después de haber sentido que se le salía el corazón del pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que Jackson estaba dispuesto a ir con ella esa posibilidad había quedado totalmente descartada.

No sabía cómo se suponía que uno debía actuar durante una reconciliación. Sentía culpa por algunas cosas pero ¿debía tirarse en su pecho llorando y pedirle disculpas por hacerlo de lado? ¿Le recriminaba por haberla querido alejar de sus sueños porque no formaban parte de lo que Jackson quería para su relación? ¿Debía hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido e invitarle un licuado de chocolate mientras cantaban a coro Welcome to the Jungle? Seguramente Candace le habría dicho que se hiciera la difícil para hacerlo sufrir primero y luego le diera el beso de su vida para dejarle claro de qué se estaría perdiendo si se atrevía a cortarla otra vez.

Cuando faltaban solo unos metros para llegar a donde DJ/Jackson estaba parado, Melody se levantó de su asiento y se fue a sentar a una litera donde estaban Cici y Sage hablando de cómo sería bueno que abrieran su primer concierto mientras Nine-Point-Five se desgarraba la garganta cantando a todo pulmón el coro de Smells like teen spirit.

-Oye Mel, quita esa mueca. Tu amado se va a asustar si lo recibes con esa cara.-le dijo Sage viendo cómo de repente la tez de Melody parecía más la de un vampiro que la de una Sirena.

-Si, ni te preocupes. Los chicos se olvidan muy rápido de las peleas.

-Cierto Melody-la secundó Nine-Point-Five con la voz rasposa de tanto gritar-Vas a ver que…-tosió durante unos segundos hasta que se le aclaró la voz- Vas a ver que alrato ni se van recordar que estuvieron peleados y me van a agradecer que haya traído condones…

-¿Trajiste condones?-preguntó Sage sorprendida con una cara que demostraba que no tenía ganas de imaginarse a su amiga necesitando de un condón dentro del autobús.

-Pues claro-le dijo Nine-Point-Five sentándose con las otras en la litera frente a la que estaba Melody-Nos vamos de gira, todo puede pasar- terminó con una sonrisa sugestiva levantando las cejas mientras las miraba divertida por la cara que ellas habían puesto.

-No estaremos fuera ni tres meses Nine.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es bueno prevenir. No quiero que la primera entrevista de la banda sea sobre cómo logramos criar a un bebé en un autobús lleno de adolescentes y comida chatarra.-se puso una almohada bajo la blusa y la mano en la espalda y empezó a fingir que tocaba la batería. Sage, Cici y Melody empezaron a darle almohadazos a su pansa falsa cayendo de nuevo sobre la litera mientras reían.

-¡Hey hermano, que bueno que te nos unes!- escucharon que dijo Granite desde su asiento. En ese momento se quedaron congeladas en su lugar y se miraron mientras escuchaban como la puerta del autobús se abría y él y DJ se saludaban.

Se levantaron rápido de la litera y Melody se quedó detrás mientras ellas iban al frente a saludar al nuevo encargado de equipaje.

Como estuvo parado bajo el sol esperándolos tenía gotas de sudor recorriéndole la frente y la camisa pegada a sus abdominales. Melody recordó momentáneamente haberlos comparado con burritos mexicanos unos meses atrás y como Jackson se había sacado de onda con eso. El mismo día que empezó la mini guerra banda vs campamento que era la razón de que en ese momento no supiera si debía ir corriendo a abrazarlo o quedarse ahí a esperar a que fuera él quien la abrazara.

_"__Pero está sudando. No es Jackson, es DJ. Todavía no te preocupes por eso Melody." _

-Oye espera, una pregunta ¿tu eres yo o mi otro yo?- le preguntó Nine mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera buscando algo en su cara. Todos excepto Melody la miraron raro hasta que recordaron que se suponía que tres de las personas presentes eran RAD y uno de ellos era Jackson.

-Ohhh cierto, se supone que hay un sujeto viviendo dentro de ti ¿no?

-Bueno linda, técnicamente yo soy el otro sujeto.

-¡O sea que eres mi otro yo!

-Nine ya deja de acosarlo con tus tonterías.-Le dijo Sage riendo.

-Pero enserio-le dijo Cici mirándolo con curiosidad al tiempo que se sentaba en una litera-¿cómo funciona todo eso del cambio de personalidad?

-Si, ¿se supone que sigues siendo tu pero un poquito diferente, o qué?-preguntó Sage desde la litera de arriba.

-Ehhh no… En realidad Jackson y yo somos dos personas diferentes en el cuerpo de una.

-No entiendo.

-Si bueno… osea… eehhh… ¿alguna vez han leído "El extraño caso del Doctor Jekyll y Mr. Hyde"?

-No-respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-…..

-Cuando Jackson nació DJ todavía no existía-empezó a explicar Melody, un poco incomoda cuando DJ la miró por primera vez desde que entró al autobús-fue hasta que fue creciendo que DJ empezó a aparecer pero obviamente ninguno de ellos era consciente del otro hasta hace unos meses.

-Sip, así es. Bueno, yo sabía que mi bisabuelo estaba chiflado y había experimentado consigo mismo pero nunca supe de qué se trataba hasta que me lo explicaron esta lindura y Dinamita.

Melody se sonrojó un poco pero siguió hablando-El punto es que él fue apareciendo más conforme Jackson iba creciendo, se supone que en esencia DJ vendría siendo su alter-ego aunque desde su bisabuelo con cada generación se fue dando diferente y ellos dos en realidad son bastante parecidos solo con gustos diferentes y uno es más ruidoso que el otro.

-Pero cada uno sigue teniendo sus propios recuerdos y deseos y demás, a parte del hecho de que físicamente hay un pequeño cambio, como si realmente fuéramos dos y no uno.

-¿Pero llegas así de la nada, sin avisar?

-No, solo cuando Jackson suda. Ahí es donde está el químico que hace que yo aparezca, en su sudor.

-Ohhh por eso siempre estas tan sudado.

-Ok, ok, ahora si entendí.-dijo sonriente Nine balanceando las piernas junto a la cabeza de Sage desde la última litera.

-Bueno, vamos a ayudar a Granite con eso.-dijo Cici parándose y dirigiéndose al frente del autobús.

-¿Con qué?-preguntó Nine confundida bajando y tomando de la cama de Cici una bolsa de Doritos.

-¡Con "eso"!-contestaron Cici y Sage abriendo mucho los ojos y levantando las cejas llevándosela de los brazos a donde estaba Granite conduciendo de vuelta a la autopista.

Cuando se quedaron solos Melody le dedicó una única mirada rápida a DJ y mantuvo la mirada fija en el fondo del autobús hasta que sintió el roce de unos labios en su mejilla.

-No estés nerviosa-le dijo DJ mientras le depositaba un beso junto a la boca-no está enojado contigo-le dedicó una sonrisa mirándola con ternura-quiere que hablen, me dijo que esperara hasta estuvieran completamente solos.-le dio un último beso junto a la oreja y se dispuso a ir con los demás pero Melody lo detuvo antes de que se fuera.

-¿Y tu?

-¿Y yo?-repitió DJ sonriendo mientras se quitaba es flequillo rubio de sus ojos azules-Jaja ¿yo qué?

-¿Tu qué piensas de esto?

-Oh hermosa ¿bromeas? ¡Qué será genial salir de gira!

-Me refiero a… es que… a veces… últimamente… bueno, actúas como si yo… te... eh…

-¿Me gustaras?-DJ se acercó a ella humedeciéndose los labios-bueno,-la arrinconó poniendo su brazo junto a ella en la litera mientras soltaba una ligera risa-eso es porque si me gustas-le siguió sonriendo con su cara pegada a la de ella-pero para mi mala suerte Jackson te vio primero.-le dijo mientras se separaba de ella.

-¿Entonces no te molesta?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaría que me molestara?- Le seguía sonriendo mientras se acostaba en la litera con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

-Jaja no -Melody se acostó sobre sus codos junto a él-pero no quiero que Jackson y tu salgan peleados por mi culpa, o que él me ame y tu me odies.

-Nah tu tranquila, ya llegaré a un acuerdo con él, no sé que tan dispuesta estés tu a estar con ambos pero yo no creo que Jackson tenga problema en compartirte consigo mismo-le guiñó el ojo y le puso una mano en la mejilla-después de todo, sería lo más sencillo, imagínate cuando seamos adultos vivir en una casa con dos mujeres que sean la esposa de cada uno, jaja no se tu pero a mi la idea no es que me encante.

* * *

El cielo ya llevaba un buen rato teñido totalmente de negro salpicado de estrellas cuando pararon en una gasolinera a cenar algo y para que Granite descansara un poco.

-¿Seguros que no quieren nada?-preguntó Granite desde la puerta.

-Si, seguros, no se preocupen.-le contestó Melody con una sonrisa mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios que habían vuelto.

Después de la pequeña conversación con DJ, los 5 estuvieron toda la tarde bailando y cantando al más puro estilo de los 80's. Con eso DJ se había mantenido en calor y no paró de sudar pero ahora habían dejado encendido el aire acondicionado para que se enfriara. Estaba sentado en una litera cuando Melody se sentó en la que estaba frente a él.

-Ya sabes, tu tranquila-Melody le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa justo antes de quedarse en blanco. Sus ojos pasaron de azules a negros, después de negros a azules, azules a negros, y finalmente el negro se aclaró hasta ser un castaño claro mientras su cabello se oscurecía algunos tonos.

Cuando los ojos avellana ascendieron hasta toparse con los de Melody ninguno hizo nada por un segundo que se sintió eterno hasta que al mismo tiempo se levantaron y se fundieron en un abrazo como si no se hubieran sentido el uno al otro en mucho tiempo. Melody rodeó su cintura y se recostó en su pecho mientras él hacía lo propio con la de ella y le besaba la cabeza.

Estuvieron un rato en esta posición hasta que se separaron mirándose a los ojos mientras sonreían. Jackson se colocó sus lentes y se cambió el flequillo de lado. Se sentaron tomados de la mano y una vez que estuvieron así se soltaron y las sonrisas se fueron haciendo más pequeñas y las miradas fueron bajando hasta que ambos miraban hacia la cama jugando con sus manos. Jackson fue el primero en hablar.

-Melly-ella lo miró con los labios apretados hacia adentro todavía jugando con sus manos-lo siento,-tomó de nuevo sus manos y las empezó a acariciar suavemente-creo que no debí reaccionar del modo en que lo hice, es que, no me gusta pensar que quizás ahora que sabes que eres una sirena y lo que puedes hacer con tu voz hayas cambiado.

-Jackson yo no cambié-Melody apretó un poco sus manos-esta soy yo. Quizás si haya hecho algunas cosas que no debí utilizando mi voz, pero tu sabes que hay cosas para las que jamás la utilizaría.

-¿Cómo conseguir una gira con tu banda?

Melody se le quedó mirando un momento-No me pareció tan malo en el momento en que lo hice-se sonrojó un poco- es que después de tanto tiempo sintiendo que la gente no me escuchaba, que no valoraba mi palabra… cuando por fin lo hicieron… se sintió bien. Muy bien. Y no pude evitar desear sentir esa atención por parte de todos. La sensación de tener a alguien que te hace caso, de tener a cualquiera haciéndote caso a todo lo que dices… me gustó demasiado.

-Pero no te hacen caso a ti Mel, no te escuchan a ti… es a tu voz a la que escuchan. Cuando recuperaste tu canto no solo fue porque te enteraste de que eras RAD, fue porque tu misma te hiciste escuchar. Tú sola te levantaste frente a los demás y te opusiste a lo que te parecía incorrecto porque así eres tú. Tu verdadera voz no es esa mágica de sirena que hace que todos te obedezcan, es la que utilizas cada ves que te opones a algo que sientes que no va con tus principios. Es por eso que empezaron a escucharte, por que tenías algo que decir que valía la pena escuchar.

-¿Y crees que ya no?

-Claro que sí-Jackson se pasó la mano por el cabello-pero tienes que recordar que tu voz sale de tus creencias, no de tus "poderes"-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Eso lo sé-se quedó mirando el poster de Leathfeader antes de mirarlo de nuevo a él-es lo que voy a intentar hacer desde ahora, no me gusta sentir que la gente solo me obedece porque no puede evitarlo, quiero que decidan hacerme caso porque soy alguien que vale la pena.

-Lo harán-le sonrió Jackson-ya lo han hecho. Y yo te voy a apoyar en todo.

-¿O sea que me perdonas?

-Bueno, no hay mucho que perdonar. Yo también me puse muy insistente con lo del campamento sabiendo que llevabas años soñando con esto.

-¿Y la gira no te molesta?

-Mientras demuestres en cada presentación que la mereces, no-le dijo acercándose más a ella al tiempo que la abrazaba-y sé que lo harás.-le susurró al oído mientras la tendía en la cama y empezaba a besarla.

-Espera-lo separó un poco con las manos- no te he explicado lo de Granite, lo del beso.

-Está bien, técnicamente en ese momento no éramos novios y yo mismo fui quien dijo que así lo quería así que estabas en tu derecho de intentarlo con alguien más.

Melody lo miró con más amor que nunca y le acarició el rostro-¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno?

-Hey soy Jekyll ¿recuerdas?-le dijo jugando-si quieres te traigo a Hyde para que te regañe.

-Jajaja yo creo que vas a ser tu el que quiera regañarlo a él cuando te cuente algunas cosas.

Jackson la miró confundido-¿Qué cosas?

-Luego hablamos de eso…-Volvieron a besarse y siguieron así aún después de que los demás regresaron al autobús oliendo a gasolina y comida frita y empezaron a bromear sobre lo afortunados que eran de que Nine-Point-Five no se hubiera gastado los condones con el sujeto al que le había coqueteado para que le pagara la cena.

Con los labios de Jackson de nuevo sobre los suyos, sus lentes que de repente volvían a ser más chic que geek y su aroma a pinturas pastel sintió que realmente estaba por empezar algo grande para ella, algo que la llevaría a la cima del mundo. Aunque claro la cima del mundo la tendría que esperar hasta que terminara sus estudios en la nueva Radcliffe High que el papá de Lala abriría en Septiembre a todos los RAD, y si lo convencían, también a los normis.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bien, final de Monster High, al fin estoy en paz contigo. :D**

**Ojalá que les haya gustado y les haya parecido electrizante. +_+**

**Les agradecería mucho un Review para saber si les gustó.**

**Besos! ;***

**Melopea**


End file.
